The present invention relates to a connector apparatus including two connectors to be fitted and connected to each other.
As one type of a connector for connecting a cable to a circuit board, a connector apparatus of a so-called stacking type is known. The connector apparatus of the type comprises a receptacle connector to be mounted to the board and a plug connector connected to a cable and adapted to be fitted and connected to the receptacle connector in a stacked state. The receptacle connector has a receptacle contact. The plug connector has a plug contact. When the plug connector is connected to the receptacle connector, the plug contact is contacted with and fitted to the receptacle contact.
The cable may be extracted from the plug connector in a direction substantially parallel to the board. In this case, if the cable is pulled in a direction away from the board, the plug connector is rotated and separated from the receptacle connector. At this time, the plug contact is inclined and strongly engaged with the receptacle contact. As a result, the connector apparatus may possibly be broken. Thus, if the cable is erroneously pulled, the connector apparatus may possibly be broken.